A Warm Stranger
by Corporal Levi ackermanz
Summary: Mikasa is sad,no she's really upset. And she comes face to face to a warm stranger. but realises that this stranger will soon be his superior. Things get too messed up when she starts developing feelings for him. In Mikasa and Levi's POV.
1. It Begins Part:1

**Author's Note:- So my first fan fiction. And it's a RIVAMIKA. Never thought I'll be writing one,yet here I am. So enjoy. Happens when the 104th trainee are celebrating their graduation.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Attack on Titan.**

 **MIKASA:**

Finally. At last it's over. 3 years of training and now we're supposed to make a choice out of the 3 regiments. Although I'm eligible for all the three. After all I am the top cadet. But I know that I'll be joining the survey corps. It's not like I care which regiment I join. But I have to protect Eren,and he's joining the scouts and I'll follow him there. My only concern is Armin. He's a good friend but he's not the strongest of the cadets. And honestly I don't think he's build for the Survey Corps. But since he's not in the top ten, he can't join the Military police,he should join the Garrison regiment. But I know he'll join the scouts. He really want to see the outside world and that big pile of salty water called 'Sea'. Even I want to see it. I wanna see what's the big deal about it if Armin and Eren can risk their lives for it. Speaking of 'where are they' ?

" _Hey Sasha,Do you know where Eren and Armin are?_ "

I asked the girl sitting next to me,munching on a potato.

" _I don't know where Eren is,but Armin is over there_ "

She said while pointing with her head in the direction where Armin was sitting with …. Christa …. holding her hand. Wow,I smiled inwardly. I never thought he'll have the courage to confess his feelings to her. Mostly because he was afraid that Ymir would kill her. And even I was surprised that he's still alive. But I soon got the answer to the question. Cause Ymir was sitting …. on Berthold's …. lap kissing him. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I never took Ymir to be the who had interest in boys. I turned towards Sasha to ask if she knew what's going on.

" _Hey Sasha ..._ ".

The seat next to me was empty. WHAT. Now where did she go. Ah there she is …. hugging Conny. What is going on. I looked around me and found out that everyone was with someone. And now I noticed that only I was sitting alone. Maybe everyone is sad about leaving their friends behind and finally had the courage to confess their feelings. I saw Jean with Marco,Reiner with a cadet a didn't recognize. Yep everyone was with someone.

Maybe I should confess my feelings to Eren. Just the thought of it made my cheeks burn up. I was sure I was blushing but everyone around me was either too drunk or too busy to notice. I stood up looking for Eren and soon found the said boy. I made my way towards him. But I stopped in tracks. He was looking in my direction and had a rose in his hands. I looked at the rose and then at his face. He was blushing deep red. And was looking at me. ' _shit shit shit'._ I thought about getting out of the bar. All the courage I had build, went right out the window.

It's ironic that I won't be afraid to face a titan. But I can't face this boy who I had lived with for like 6 years. And now he walking towards me. 'shit shit' I wanted to run away. But my feet were struck. He came closer,closer. He got on his knees. And said

" _I love you. I've always loved you ... Annie_ ".

I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes. But I wasn't going to let them fall. I watched as Annie said

" _I love you too,stupid_ ".

At that moment I wanted to punch her lights out. Maybe I will and then I can use the excuse that she called Eren, 'stupid'. And I would have done it,if Eren wasn't kissing her right now. I was suddenly surrounded by a dreading cold. Even Eren's scarf didn't seem to warm me up. The offending piece of cloth was burning against my skin. I wanted to throw up. I was sick in the stomach. This place was too suffocating to breathe in. I started moving towards the back door. Cause the front door was near Eren and Annie and I knew if I went towards it then I'll start crying. I made my way by pushing people away. Getting complaints and curses in return. I got to the door and pulled it with more force than necessary.

And I started running. I blindly ran in the alley way. The tears threatening to come out any minute. I turned around a corner. And I collided into something, into someone. The guy was shorter than me,but he was stronger. He didn't even moved an inch when I ran straight into him. But my sense were on his warmth. He was like a warm bottle. It reminded me of the warmth that Eren's scarf gave me that cold night,only his warmth was increased ten fold. It took away the dreading cold around me. But that feeling was short lived cause now I was falling towards the ground. Great. Now even this stranger will think I'm an idiot. But due to my quick reflexes I was able to turn mid air and landed in a crouched position. The guy was annoyed. I heard him let out a huff of annoyance. He turned towards me. But I couldn't see his facial features because of the darkness. But I can tell he was angry,his gaze was boring hole in my skull. And then he spoke. A monotonic voice. So emotion less that it send shivers down my spine. It was like talking to a corpse. But then my mind finally registered what he had said. And my surprised emotion was now turned into anger. He said " Tsk, _Watch where the fuck you're going,idiotic brat_ ".

 **Author's Note:- So what do you think. I hope Mikasa wasn't too OOC. Well review and tell me what you think about this chapter. And please remember that it was my first fan fiction. I hope you'll let a few mistakes slide. The more you review the quicker my next update will be.**


	2. It Begins Part:2

**Author's Note:- So next chapter is here. Thanks to everyone who read the story.**

 **Warning:- Mild swear words,cause ... it's Levi we're talking about.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Attack on Titan.**

 **LEVI:**

Damn Erwin. How dare he drag me to the meeting with those fat pigs and that wall-obsessed cult leaders. And why the hell did I even agreed with going with him. 'Oh yeah now I remember'. Because I didn't had anything to do at all. I had given my squad day off so that they can go and visit their families before tomorrow's expedition. Who knows who'll die and who'll come back alive. The worst case scenario my entire squad would be killed. So I guess it's fine if I give them a day off. I know my squad is the best but I always 'hope for the best,but expect the worst'. But _still_ I could have stayed and cleaned the already spotless castle,or maybe take a good look at my ODMG. The last thing I want is,it to malfunction in the middle of a battle. Hell there were a lot of things I could have done but ' _no_ '. I just had to get myself in this situation. And I won't have thought of it as a total waste of time if anything useful was discussed. But those pigs just keep on saying that they will be cutting off our expense,once _again_. The Survey Corps already have the lowest expense. What the hell are those pigs thinking. And what will they do with that money,store it away so that their future generation can use it. Someone should ask these pigs 'What will you do if the titans break through Wall Rose and Sina'. Like their 'Little Saving' will save them from hungry jaws. Tsk. Next time I went to those meeting,I'm gonna ask those pigs about their money.

Wait,why the hell will I ever go to those meeting again? Why can't 'Shitty Glasses' or 'Sweat Sniffer' Mike go to the meeting with Erwin. Eh Fuck those idiots. Once this war is over I'm gonna go settle deep in mountains. ' Tsk Disgusting' this alleyway looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. _Damn_ I should have gone with Erwin to his house. Why did I say that I needed to be at the castle before night. It's not like I have anything to do,not only that but it also made me sound like a small child afraid of his 'mama' to beat him if he got late. Well I don't regret that decision cause if I had gone with him then I would have to hear his boring speech about 'I wonder how many cadets will join scouts' or 'If we can form a temporary base outside the walls then we can study titans and move a step towards winning'. Well at-least no one is bothering me right now.

 _Thump_

'Are you fucking kidding me'. Great now someone is gonna die. Who the fuck runs blindly through a dark alleyway at night. And they just had to run straight into my back. I turned back to give the annoying person a piece of my mind. It was a girl. A pathetic,weak ,tears in eye girl. And why the hell is she wearing a scarf on such a hot night. Well I guess she's stupid as well. I wanted to yell at her,probably throw a few colourful words to her direction. But the look on her face clearly said 'Say anything bad and I'll cry for the rest of the night'. And the last thing I wanted was to deal with a crying girl. So I resorted to a nice abuse. Well nice if you ask me.

"Tsk, _Watch where the fuck you're going,idiotic brat"_

I saw as her expression changed. From surprised her expression changed to one of anger. This weak girl was angry at _me_. Can't she see who I am. _Oh right_. Tsk I should have wore my survey corps uniform. Maybe that would have shown this girl her place.

" _Who are you calling idiot,you midget_ ".

My eyebrows twitched. She did _NOT_ just called me a 'midget'. Why does everyone keeps commenting on my damn height. If I had access to regular sunlight like all these other bastards then I could also have had regular height. Eh fuck it. I don't care

" _I can't see anyone other than you out here_ "I said to her

" _Who do you think you are,shorty_ "

 _Great_ ,I was just going to embarrass her a little,but this girl is asking for it. I watched as she rose up from her crouched position. _Damn_ ,she was taller than me. 10CM for sure.

" _Why would I tell my name to someone as useless as you_ "

" _Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders,shorty_ "

" _Huh,So you're saying that I need to show my respect to someone who can't even control their own emotions,run blindly into people around them and then start a fight. I knew you were stupid,but this just takes it to a whole new level_ "

" _You looking for a fight,cause if you are then you found the right person_ "

Wow,this girl is actually challenging me for a hand-to-hand fight. I can't remember the last time someone challenged me. 'Oh yes' Oluo was the last one to make such a mistake. It was when he had just joined the Scouts. Though his speed was pretty impressive,that's one of the many reason why I choose him for my squad.

" _You sure, I don't want you to bleed all over the place_ "

" _ARRRRGGHHHH_ "

'Hmm she's attacking me head-on. She'll never hit me'. I easily ducked the punch thrown towards my face. I blocked the kick,aimed towards my sides. 'This girl has talent no doubt about it. Maybe she's with the cadets'. I trapped her arm,but she got away quickly almost hitting me square in the face. Almost. 'This girl is good,no doubt about it but its not the same as winning'. I blocked or dodged every punch,kick,knee,elbow and head butts thrown towards me. 'she's getting angry,her moves are now more predictable'. I ducked the hay maker and kicked her on the shin,cause her to fall down on her face. I moved quickly and trapped her arms behind her back.

" _Let go off me_ "

" _Why,aren't you supposed to quit before I let you go_ "

" _LET ME GO_ "

I smirked. She was getting frustrated. I let go of her arms. She rolled away,rubbing her wrist. She kept her gaze at me. If someone else had been in my place then they would have gone running. But I'm not bothered by this kind of gaze. If I want to I can gaze harder than that. But I'm not in the mood. This girl is a good fighter. It kinda pulled me out of my angry mood I had earlier. I watched her get up,taking a defensive stance. 'Hmm she is thinking that I'll attack. I don't do it when sparring,but I'll grant her wish'.

I walked towards her calmly,I saw her getting tense. I faked a punch towards her head, she blocked it and was met with a kick to the stomach. She coughed up. I was about to throw another punch but she was quick and ducked down while sweeping her legs causing me to fall. Before I could react she was on top of me. Throwing punches which I blocked. With a quite difficulty I might add.

" _Why the hell can't you love me like I love you_ "She said

" _Huh,what the hell are you talking about_ "

" _Why Why Why Why WHY WHY WHY_ "

I quickly pushed her off. I saw as she went limp and dropped to the ground. Maybe she has ran out of energy. Soon I saw tears falling from her face to the filthy ground below. I understood that the boy(or girl)she loved didn't loved her back.

" _Say,why the world is so cruel_ "I heard her say

" _... Maybe the world is trying to see how strong you are. Cause you don't know how strong you can get until being strong is the only option_ ".

" _Have you ever fallen in love with someone and then one day you realized that they don't love you back_ "

Hmm that would have been answered quickly if I was a normal person but I don't know much about love cause I have not loved a lot of people. Out of which almost all are dead. But judging by her tone she was expecting an answer. I walked towards her,crouched down,painfully aware of the dirt on the ground. I kept a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

" _No,I've never been in love. But I guess not being loved back is not the most pleasant feeling_ "

I watched her as she started to shake a little. I could swore that she was gonna cry much more and I don't want to be here. But I can't just leave her here in this condition. Who knows what will happen. She raised her head up and watched me like I had grown another head. I could see that she was trying to fight back tears,and failing miserably. This girl... crying her eyes out in the middle of an alleyway. And watching me like I will say something motivational or anything,too bad for her that I can't think about any such thi... WHY THE HELL IS SHE HUGGING ME ALL OF A SUDDEN. AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY THE HELL AM I NOT PUSHING HER AWAY.

Her crying increased. I could feel the wetness of her tears on my shoulder through my shirt. Damn now I'll have to clean this shirt. Well I was gonna clean it anyways. But what the hell is she doing. Does she cry on the shoulder of every damn person she stumbles down in an alleyway. If it was someone else they would have tried to use this girl up for not so 'innocent' reason. Now what am I supposed to do. Run my fingers through her hairs till she calm down or rub her back,or return her hug. Damn I've never been in this kind of situation. I guess I'll just be still. I'm sure she'll calm down and go back home,or wherever she lives.

Soon her crying subsided and her breathing became even. I pulled her away. Hoping to see that she had calmed down and thinking that now I can go back to the castle and sleep for 3 or 4 hours . But now I was face to face with a much more difficult situation than before. She had fallen asleep. Seriously this girl is so fucking naive. Doesn't she knows about 'Strangers'. Now what the hell am I supposed to do with a sleeping girl. Damn this night just keeps on getting worse by the fucking second.

 **Author's Note:- Well there it goes. I know I suck at fight scenes. And before any of you say it,I know Levi was OOC. Both the chapters were short so I'll try to keep the other chapters longer. And in the upcoming chapters I will switch between Levi and Mikasa's POV more often. Well Review and tell me what you think about this chapter**


	3. Second meeting

**Author's Note:- So here's the third chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:-No I don't own Attack on titan.**

 **MIKASA:**

I could fell the warm sunlight on my face coming from the windows. But I didn't wanted to wake up just yet. My body was aching at more than one place which was really weird cause I don't remember pushing myself hard while exercising. I think a little more sleep will help. So I pulled the covers over my face and buried my face in the comfortable pillow.

I woke up with a jerk. 'Comfortable Pillow'. That's not what we get in the military. All we are given are pillow which are as hard as a rock. I looked around. I wasn't in the trainee barracks. It looked more like a hotel room. I tried to recall how I got here. And then I remembered,Eren's confession to Annie,running into that stranger,fighting him and finally crying on his shoulder.

" _Damn,I must have fallen asleep while crying_ "I said to myself.

Did he bring me here. D-Did he slept here with me. SHIT,did he-did he do 'that' with me. Ah shit,I thought while falling back on the bed. Great,now I've have most likely,lost my virginity to a guy I didn't know. I got up again and noticed that I wasn't in the clothes I had worn last night. Wait,did he changed my clothes. How the hell wasn't I woken up by that. Some soldier I am. 'Stop it' I thought. I got up and went out of the door towards the reception of the hotel I saw a women. Probably in her late 40's or early 50's. She turned towards me and smiled. A smile so bright that I couldn't help it when a smiled graced my own face

" _So you're finally up_ "She said

" _Good morning,I believe I came with a ..umm... with a friend. I'm kinda looking for him_ "

" _Oh sorry but he left last night. As soon as he dropped you he left but he gave this letter to me and told me to give it to you_ " She said taking out a letter from a drawer.

" _Then who changed my clothes_ "I asked her.

" _I did. Your friend said that your clothes are disgusting and told me to wash them. And since you didn't woke up even when I slapped you so I took the liberty of changing them myself_ " She said,giggling a little at the 'slapping' part

" _Well,I think I should leave so I'll like to have my clothes back_ "

" _Okay,I'll bring them to your room along with some breakfast,I'll leave them on bed while you take a shower_ "

Her voice was commanding,like she was ordering me to take a shower,but it also had a motherly touch to it. I could do nothing but nod my head and return to my room. I saw a door that let to a small bathroom. I turned on the shower and got inside. Thinking about different things. Like how Eren had confessed to Annie,how I wasn't able to control my emotions last night,how this lady I didn't even know has such a motherly feel to her and finally my thought drifted back to that stranger. Why did he bring me to this hotel instead of leaving me in that alleyway. And why didn't he did anything. He could have done anything and got away with it. I stopped my thought right then and there. I should worry about what I would have done if he had 'made a move'.

I got out of the shower and like that lady promised there were my casual clothes there along with a tray of breakfast. I slipped into my clothes and ate the breakfast. I walked back to the reception. I gave the tray to the lady.

" _You said he left me a letter_ " I asked her

" _Oh yes,Here you go_ " She said while giving the letter to me

"S _o how much for the night_ "I asked her

" _Oh don't bother. Your friend has already paid_ "

" _Well then I guess I'll take my leave and head out,Could you tell me which way the Military HQ is_ "

" _Are you in military_ "She asked which I responded by a nod

" _Well go up straight and take a right turn from the baker's shop. That will lead to the main road connecting Trost District and Inner wall. I'm sure you can find you way from there._ "

" _Yes,Thank you_ "I said and left.

I walked toward the baker's shop she said about,but my mind was wandering somewhere else. I still couldn't figure out why he didn't leave me in the alleyway. Did he think that I was weak. Yeah that must be it. Well,I don't blame him. If a girl cried like that in front of me I'll also think that she's weak. Okay that solves one mystery. Now for the second one. Why didn't he took advantage of me in that hotel. He could have easily done it and got away. Unless he did it before he took me to the hotel. Could it be. Is it possible that he and I,in that alleyway,we fuc...

" _MIKASA_ " I heard Eren call out to me.

" _Hey Eren,Good Morning_ "

" _Morning. Where were you last night. I wanted to talk to you about something_ "

" _About what_ "

" _You see,Last night I told Annie that I loved her and she said that she did too_ "

I hold back the sob that was threatening to come out of my mouth. Memories of last night came again in my mind but I don't know why they again settled again to that mysterious 'Shorty'. About how he was so damn warm,how he was quick in reading my moves and dodged them gracefully,how he didn't push me away when I hugged him and start crying.

" _umm Mikasa_ " I heard Eren call again

" _What_ "

"Y-Y _ou're smiling_ "

" _Am I_ "

" _Well you were,Anyway I wanted a little advice on 'How not to screw my relation with Annie_ "

Wow,the guy I loved is asking me advice about how to keep his relation healthy with another girl. But it's not like I have any other choice. I told her how to treat her. To be gentle and to not rush things up. I told her everything I could think about what a girl will like to get in a relationship.

" _Morning Eren,Morning Mikasa_ " I knew it was Armin

" _Morning,How are things with you and Christa_ "I said

" _Huh,Armin you told Christa that you like her_ "Eren asked

" _Yes,and... she said she liked me too_ "Armin replied

" _Good for you Armin_ "Eren said

" _Well let's go eat breakfast_ "Armin said

" _Umm,sorry guys but I've already had breakfast,I'm gonna go train a little_ "I told them

Damn,I hated lying to them. But it was not entire lie. I did have breakfast but I wasn't gonna train on the day when we're supposed to choose a regiment. I think I'll find a place where I can be at peace and think about last night events. Again.

Finding a quiet place was more easy that I thought it would be. I guess everyone was still asleep or were having a hangover. I sat down under a tree and realized that I still haven't read that letter. I took it out and took a deep breathe to calm myself and prepare myself for whatever secrets it'll hold. I opened the letter and the first thought that came in my mind was 'Who that hell does he think he is'. The letter said …

" _Fucking Brat_

 _Are you dumb or something. I know you are stupid,But falling asleep on shoulders of a complete stranger. Aren't you aware of all the crimes that happen. And your action are like an open invitation. If you get a kick out of doing such things then you are probably a mental patient. You might wanna get your head checked. You might wanna go see a psychiatrist or something_ "

WHAT THE HELL. I sure as hell wasn't expecting this. I was expecting something like 'hope you are fine' or something like 'Good morning,I hope you are doing well today'. Well I shouldn't have expected that. But him calling me a mental patient. Yeah he's the one to talk.

" _Mikasa,The Scouts are leaving for their 56_ _th_ _Recon Mission. Eren and I are going to watch them leave,you wanna come_ "I Heard Armin call.

" _Yeah sure,You guys go ahead. I'll be right behind you_ "I threw away the letter and joined them soon.

" _Head's up the main unit of the scout regiment is back_ "A man said or more like screamed.

" _That's right,commander Erwin,did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing_ "another one said

I watched the commander of the Survey Corps. This man will soon be ours commander as well. Though he did look like a person who was born to lead. Totally calm and collected. But in his eyes I can see the fire against the titans burning. He must be really strong to become the commander.

" _Look,it's Captain Levi,they say he's like an entire brigade all to himself_ "Someone said

I turned my head to look at 'The Captain Levi'. I've heard Eren talk about him a lot. When he's not talking about killing all the titans or arguing with Jean then he's almost always talking about this Levi guy. He's told me that he has the highest titan kills in the whole army. 100 Solo kills and 1 Assist kill. And how he became captain in 2 years of service. And now he's the Commanding officer of 'The Scouts Special Operation Squad' or knows as 'The Levi Squad'

" _Tsk,spare me,please_ "

My ears knew who it was before I even saw him. That midget,he was Captain Levi. He was humanities strongest soldier. The person with highest titan kill record. The person who was rumored to have the skills to take down 20 titans in less than one minute. He was the one. Oh come on. Could it be any worse than that. I knew my mouth was agape but I just couldn't bring myself to close it. To say I was shocked would have been a huge understatement.

I heard Eren say about something 'crowd excited' and 'everyone different energy'. But I was too focused on that shorty. And suddenly he looked down and his eyes met mine. I could see he was as shocked as I was but he was doing a damn good job at hiding it behind his bored eyes. Damn this day keeps on getting worse. I was kinda thinking to go undetected in this swarm of people. He jerked his head towards an alleyway and I knew he was telling me to come there so that we can talk. And worst part was that I started to go towards it.

 **LEVI:**

Tsk. Why the hell is this castle so far away from the wall. Shouldn't we scouts be given some place near the walls. It takes almost 1 hour to travel to walls from here. And if the walls break then we would have to waste 1 hour as traveling time. And I'm sure that those pigs understand how many life's will be lost in 1 fucking hour. But all they care about is saving money. Tsk fat pigs.

" _Captain,How many cadets do you think will join the scouts_ "I heard Petra ask

" _If you ask me I highly doubt anyone will be crazy enough to join the regiment with the highest death toll,but i can't say anything before tonight_ "I said

" _But if any of those short-nosed brat join us they will surely pee their pants on their first expedition_ " Olou scoffed. And then screamed.

" _That's what you get for talking on horseback_ "I heard Petra say to Olou

He must have bit his tongue again. How the hell did Olou even managed to get in my squad. I sighed inwardly. I started to think about something else so that I don't have to hear them speak. And somehow my thoughts went to that girl I found in the alleyway. I wonder what her reaction would have been when she found herself in a hotel room instead of her house. I'm sure she'll be surprised cause I myself am surprised that I didn't leave her there. Instead I took my time to pick her up and carrying her to a hotel,getting curious stares from people. Hell I even wrote a letter to her explaining to her about strangers.

Why the hell did I ever wrote it. I 'm sure she knows about 'Stranger Danger'. And she is a really heavy sleeper. I tried to wake her up so many times. The fight must have exhausted her out. Even when I picked her up she only stirred a little. And grasped my shirt a little,like she'll fall if she let go. At that moment I wanted to throw her on my shoulder instead of carrying her bridal style. But I didn't. I really had to stop myself from glaring at everyone looking at us. Though a lot of them did get my glare which cause them to back off a few steps. We must have looked funny. A sleeping girl in the arms of a guy who was glaring daggers everywhere.

" _Head's up the main unit of the scout regiment is back_ "I heard a man speak.

" _That's right,commander Erwin,did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing_ "another one said

" _Look,it's Captain Levi,they say he's like an entire brigade all to himself_ "I knew it was coming sooner than later.

" _Tsk,Spare me please_ "I responded back

" _That scowl will crush your fans,not that it's any of my business,but from a public relation standpoint you might wanna lighten up_ "Hanji said

I scoffed

We got to the gate of Wall Rose. We started to get in formation with Erwin in the front along with a few soldiers. Hanji and Mike behind him with their squad and them my squad,followed by other squads.

" _I'm gonna go talk to the Garrison Guards and give them the permission letter to open the gates,I'll be back in 10 Minutes,Hanji is in charge till then._

" _Yes,Commander_ "She replied.

I looked down to see at the people who came to encourage us cause when we come back all we get are insults from people who are more worried about their taxes instead of the Titans. And suddenly I saw her. Those onyx black eyes,raven black hairs and that red scarf. Our eyes met. I didn't expected to see her again. And I was right about her being with the cadets. I jerked my head to an alleyway. At first she looked a little confused but then she understood what I meant and started talking to her 'friends' and then went in the direction of that alleyway.

" _Oi,shitty glasses. I have something to do,I need to go away for some time. I'll be back in about 5 minutes_ "

" _Where are you going_ "She asked

" _Does it matter_ "I said already getting down from my horse and walking towards the alleyway,not waiting for permission

" _Just be back in time,don't want people to think that you got scared of titans and stayed behind_ "she said jokingly

I didn't stop to reply. I was having a lot of conflict with myself. Why the hell did I ask her to come to that alleyway. What will I talk about. Why didn't I just pretended that I didn't saw her. As I approached,people started to make way,slightly confused maybe thinking 'Where is humanities strongest going 10 minutes before an expedition'. Four-eyes was right,I need to hurry up before the expedition started. I reached the alleyway, and to my relief it wasn't in view of the waiting scouts. I can only wonder what kind of rumors would have started if I was seen talking to a cadet in an alleyway. And it would have gotten worse if four-eyes would have heard them. I finally reached the alleyway and saw that she had her back to me. Must be wondering why I called her here.

" _So you're with the cadets,huh. Well I won't say I'm surprised._ "I said calmly. She turned back looking slightly startled.

" _Well I sure am surprised. Didn't thought Humanities Strongest was also Humanities shortest_ "She said while smirking a little.

" _If I remember clearly,last night someone was saying something about 'Respecting their elders' or something of that effect_ "I replied

" _If you want my respect then you need to prove to me that you have skills,I don't respect worthless idiots,especially those who are shorter than me_ "She said

" _So,I guess beating your ass last night was not enough skills demonstration for you. Well then,why don't you join us in today's expedition,I'm sure I can get Erwin to allow a soldier to volunteer in an expedition_ " I replied.

" _I like the sound of that but don't worry I'll be joining you guys in the next expedition._ " She said.

" _So you're joining the scouts_ "I asked

" _Most likely_ "She answered.

" _Well then I guess we will have other opportunities to spar,though this time you wont be able to wake up in a hotel room,cause you'll be waking in infirmary_ "I replied.

" _Yeah,about that I need to ask you something_ "She said,blushing a little

" _What_ "I asked out

" _Umm...,Am I still...,you know.. umm..._ "She stammered

" _Speak up,I got an expedition to be part of_ "I said

" _Am I still a …..virgin_ "She said,surprising me a little

" _If you were one before last night,then yes you still are one_ "I said.

" _Oh_ " I saw her relax visibly

" _Did you got the letter_ "I asked

" _Yes,and I'm not comfortable with the words in it_ "

" _What did you expected. A letter starting with 'Hope you are in best of your health' and ending with 'Love you'_ " I replied back

" _No,but I did expect a little 'Good Morning'_ "She replied back.

" _Well I thought waking in a hotel room instead of a filthy alleyway would sufficed for 'Good Morning' "_ I said

" _Well I never asked for it_ "She said

" _You're welcomed_ "I said

" _Tsk,stubborn bastard_ "She replied

" _You're the one to talk_ "I said,Then I heard the Wall bell tong,which meant the gate will open in about 5 minutes

" _Well like I said before I have an expedition to be part of_ "I said,already moving out of the filthy alleyway

" _Be safe_ "She said

I looked back to see her blushing a little and staring at her feet. Why did she said 'Be safe'. It wasn't like she knew me well. Hell we were even fighting the last night. And even this encounter with her can't be said to have pleasant talk or anything. We were only trying to embarrass the other. I kept moving suppressing the urge to tell her that I'm not said 'Humanities Strongest' without a reason. But that would have been to egoistic. And I never cared for the title in the first place.

I reached my horse and got on it,still thinking about her. I looked over my shoulder to see that she has returned to her friends. And a blonde was talking to her. She looked in my direction and saw me looking at her. She quickly looked away. I heard the tap of hooves and saw that Erwin has returned. The Wall Bell tonged a second time which meant the gate is opening in a few moments. And soon the gates started to lift up.

" _Can we pack an abnormal,I'll burst with tears of joy_ "I heard Hanji said.

" _I think we've found the craziest abnormal already_ "I said

" _What,seriously,where_ "She said

" _I meant you_ "I said,while grabbing her head and moving it in my direction.

" _Move out_ "Erwin said.

We all started moving out. Going towards in the titan territory. Who know how many soldiers will die. I've once heard Erwin say that our approximate death toll is over 30% of our original soldiers. And accounted with the fact that not many cadets opt for Scouts, we are always at the lack of soldiers. Though Shadis said that this year a few might enter the scouts. Hell I even talked to one just now. Fool. I looked back to see that the crowds watching us had starting to disperse,even her friends were moving back to the HQ but she was still watching us leave. For a moment I thought she's gonna wave us off. But soon she also turned and start to follow behind her friends. And I shifted my attention to the terrain. Looking for any potential threats,and after finding none I started think of her again. Why did she said 'Be safe". Does she care. 'Stop it' I thought and focused my attention to the terrain again. And I saw 2 titans approaching us about 300 meter away. I drew my swords and thought 'Time for some action'

 **Author's Note:- Well here is the third chapter. And like I promised it is longer than the previous chapters. And this time I even switched between Mikasa and Levi's POV. So tell me what you think about this chapter. Please Review. You have no idea how much motivation it gives to us writers.**


	4. Trost Attack

**Author's Note:- So here's the next chapter. I know it's late. But believe it or not I have a life too. And I had somethings I needed to take care,that why I got late. Well enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:-Although I wish but no I don't own Attack on Titan**

 **MIKASA:**

" _Well like I said before I have an expedition to be part of_ "He said,moving out of the alleyway,back to the other scouts

" _Be safe_ "I said and wished I haven't said it.

He looked back but I didn't met his gaze,instead I focused on my feet,like they were the most interesting things in the world. I looked up to see that he had gone. I relaxed. I was sure I was blushing. I waited for a few moments before walking back to Eren and Armin. I don't want any rumors starting. I didn't know why I had said 'Be Safe'. He's humanities strongest,nothing can happen to him. You don't get that title for nothing. I saw him in the front of the formation. Well a little behind from absolute front but still,in front. And suddenly I started to worry. I don't know why. Was it for his safety? But why will I care for him. Sure he had taken the time to take me to a hotel last night,and didn't do anything to me but still. I don't even know his last name. There's no point for me to worry about him. Besides he's the best soldier. He doesn't needs to be worried after.

" _Hey,Mikasa. Where did you go_ "Armin asked.

" _Oh,nowhere. I just had to met someone_ "I said. I looked in Levi's direction and saw him looking back so I quickly averted my gaze.

" _We will be a part of next expedition. Aren't you guys excited_ "Eren asked

" _I'm not sure,Eren. There is a chance that they won't let the recruits on the next expedition. Maybe they will train us a little before taking us in Titan's Territory_ "Armin said.

" _Maybe you're right,Armin. But soon we will be able to kill titans_ "Eren said

I heard the gates rise up. The commander gave the order to move out. After all the scouts had left the crowd around us started to disperse. Eren and Armin also started go back to HQ. But I just couldn't move. I saw him look back and I had this urge to wave back. But that would be too cheesy. I didn't know what to do so I just turned around and start walking back. Behind me I could hear the gates close. I looked back once more,I saw him looking ahead of him,swords drawn out. Titans must have been spotted. But the gates closed before I can see anything else.

" _Mikasa hurry up,we will be given official duties today_ "Eren said. I hurried up to them.

" _Eren,do you really wanna join the scouts_ "I asked him

" _Yes,there is no turning back now. I didn't trained the last 3 year just so that I can go in the MP's and sit on my ass all day_ "He said. I sighed. I should have known.

" _Hey Annie_ "Armin said

I watched as the said girl made her way toward us and kissed Eren. Surprisingly I didn't felt any pang in my chest like I thought I would. It was like I wasn't affected at all. 'What was I supposed to do now'. I mean Eren loved Annie and it was pretty obvious that she loved him too. So what should I do. There was no chance that Eren will ever look at me anything more than her over-protective sister. Well I guess I just answered my own question. If he sees me like his sister then I'll see him like my brother. And every ounce of love that he'll get from me from now on will be a sisterly love. It suddenly made me feel a lot better.

" _FALL IN_ " Keith Shadis yell.

" _SIR_ " We all yelled back. Given the usual salute. A hand behind out back and a fist on our heart.

" _TODAY YOU ALL WILL BE GIVEN THE NORMAL DUTIES GIVEN TO THE GARRISON REGIMENT. AND IF ANY OF YOU MAGGOTS ARE CONFUSED THEN I'LL EXPLAIN. WE ARE DOING IT BECAUSE MOST OF YOU WEAKLING WILL BE JOINING THE GARRISON AND WE WANT TO GIVE YOU AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT IT WILL BE LIKE TO JOIN THE GARRISON REGIMENT. ANY QUESTIONS._ "He Yelled

" _NO SIR_ " we yelled back.

We were assigned different duties. Eren was on wall look-out duty. Me and Armin were given the stationary guard duty. All we had to do was keep peace and order. And in case something happens then try to hold the situation till the MP's get there. Total waste of time if you ask me. Eren soon went his way. While me and Armin,along with a couple of other cadets took a seat in the middle of market. We had to just sit here till lunch time. Then we will have to switch roles with Eren and his group.

Felling that I don't have anything else to do I started thinking about different stuffs. About how we will be treated by scouts. If the training would be harder than what we do right now. If I'll see Captain Levi often. This thought surprised me. Why do I wanna see him often in the first place. I tried to find some answers and came up with one. ' I want to see him often so that he can train me'.

" _So Mikasa,how many cadets other than 3 of us will join the scouts_ "Armin asked

" _I think Reiner will be joining the scouts. I can't say about others_ "I said

" _I just hope Christa doesn't join scouts_ "Armin said

" _Haven't you asked her which regiment she'll be joining_ "I asked

" _No. Not really_ " he said

" _Well you should ask her,so that if she is joining scouts you'll be able to change her mind or something_ "I said

" _Well I guess I'll ask her during lunch_ " he said

 _BOOM_

I saw a yellow lighting that shook the ground,throwing us a couple of meter in air. It was just like 5 years ago. Did the Colossal Titan reappear. But that doesn't make any sense. The scouts went towards the same direction where the lighting hit. And if the Colossal Titan had came from that direction then the scouts must have noticed him. But what if he killed all of them. No that seems impossible. The scouts are full of the best of soldiers. Hell even humanities strongest soldier is in the scouts. He can't die,he is the only reason why people still believes that the Titans can be killed.

I don't know why but the idea of him dying made me a lot sad than it should. Why was I feeling this way. 'He's alright',I tried to reassure myself. The scouts must have made a detour. That's why they didn't saw the Colossal Titan coming. 'What am I doing'. 'Why am I worried about him'. I need to focus on situation on hand. I used my ODM Gear to get up a roof. I can saw the head of Colossal Titan. And then he kicked the wall. Pieces of wall went flying. But none was heading in my direction. I saw people falling from wall. Then I saw someone maneuver back on wall and went to attack the titan.

" _Eren_ "I said.

 **LEVI:**

" _Captain. I-I can't stop the bleeding_ "I heard Petra say,while trying to stop bleeding of a soldier.

" _Captain... Levi_ "The man said weakly. I walked towards him and crouched down.

" _I'm here_ "I said.

" _Did... Did this made a difference. Was I... was I help..ful._ "The man said while lifting his hand.

" _Please sir. Don't tell me this was for no...nothing. Tell me this benefits the cause_ "He said.

I grabbed his hand and said.

" _We've made great strides today soldier, and tomorrow because of you. Your strength won't die with you. The torch will be carried on,by me. This I swear on my very life. The titans will be eradicated._ "I told him

" _Sir. I'm sorry but he's ..._ "Petra said

" _Did the man hear what I had to say. Any of it_ "I asked her

" _Yes sir. Matter of fact I think he heard all of it. Look at him. That's a face at peace_ " She said

" _We can help_ "I told her,standing up

Once again. Another soldiers died right in front of me. Thinking I was some kind of hero or something. It wasn't the first time a dying soldier has asked me if they were helpful. It has happened so many times that people would think I won't be affected by it. But in reality I am affected. So many people have died calling my name. Some in the jaws of titans,calling for me to save them. Some still trying to help the cause and trying to warn me of other titans in the area. And no matter how hard I try,I can never save them. No matter how fast I maneuver towards the titan,they always beat me. And every time this happens I start hating the titans even more.

People think I'm some kind of hero or something. They call me 'Humanities Strongest'. Pathetic. They don't know that I have seen so many people die. Calling out to me to save them. And I haven't been able to save one. Some great hero I am. What's the point of these skills when I can't even save my own comrades. How am I gonna save humanity when I can't even save my own soldiers.

" _Levi_ "I heard someone say behind me. It was Erwin

" _We're pulling out_ "He said

" _Sir ?_ "Petra asked

" _What do you mean. You damn well know that we can push further. My men didn't die to pave our retreat_ "I told him.

" _There is a swarm of titans moving north. They are burying down on the city._ "He said. I heard Petra gasp. 

" _It's just like 5 years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the walls already been reduced to rubble_ "He said

I quickly called in my squad. And joined the rest of the scouts. Or whatever was remaining of us. We rode full speed towards trost district. I looked back. Most of the scouts were confused and scared. The walls were far away but I could still make out the large hole in it. The gates have been completely broken down. And a big group of titans were entering through it. 'Damn. It would take at-least 30 minutes before we reach the walls'. And that's assuming if we don't encounter any titans on the way. Though none of the titans are heading our way but there's no telling when the tables might turn.

Today the cadets were given the job of Garrisons. So our immediate defense was weak. 'I wonder if that brat would be okay'. I thought and was surprised. Why the hell do I even care about her being okay. I don't even know her name. Damn what is going on with me.

Damn bastards have chosen the right moment to attack. When the most skilled soldiers are not in close proximity. Tsk. I can only wonder how many soldiers are getting killed in this instant. Worst case scenario,the inner walls have also been broken down by the armored titan. But how is this possible. After leaving the walls we have traveled almost in a straight line. If a titan as big as the colossal would pass by we would have noticed. What if it appeared in front of Wall Maria. But is that even possible. Titans don't appear out of thin air. But if they can dissolve into thin air then there is a possibility that they can appear out of nowhere as well.

I was thinking too much. It isn't my job to figure out behavior of titans. It's shitty glasses job. We were almost there. A minute before we are inside trost district. At that moment something strange happen. All we could see in the dust and smoke was a titan carrying something that looked like a large piece of rock and then suddenly the hole was sealed with the same rock.

" _Whoa. What was that._ "I heard Hanji say.

" _Well I'm sure we'll find out_ "I said,drawing out my blades.

The titans shifted their attention to us.

" _Levi,you go over the wall and see what it was that sealed the hole. We will take care of these titans and join you_ "Erwin said

I grappled to the wall and maneuvered towards the top. I looked back and could see the scouts flying around and killing the titans. Since there were lot of abandoned houses there it was quite easy. I reached to the top and jumped down inside. In mid air I could make somethings out. Two titans,ten meters,and 4 people standing on a dissolving titan corpse. I saw one of the titans raising his filthy hand to grab someone.

" _Eren. Armin_ "I heard someone say but with all the wind next to my ear it was hard to tell who said it.

I took down the two titans before they can grab someone and landed on one of the corpses. I looked towards the trost,making sure no other titans are headed this way. Once I was certain none are headed this way I looked back. The first person I recognized was Rico brzenska of the Garrison regiment. Not that I remember every soldier but I once heard someone say the she is the 'Levi of the Garrison regiment'. Next I noticed 2 boys one brunette and one blonde. And finally I noticed her. Red scarf was what first came in my view and I knew that only one person would be stupid enough to wear a scarf on a hot like today.

I saw some relief on her face when she saw me. I myself felt some relief.

" _Pay attention kiddos,this is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is I'm looking at_ "I said to them

" _Captain Levi ,you're here. Does that mean that scouts have returned._ "Rico asked.

" _What does it looks like. I won't come back alone without informing others of the attack,would I?_ "I said.

" _No I mean where are the others_ "She asked

" _Doing some cleaning outside_ "I said.

 **MIKASA:**

" _Dammit. He's struck with the carcass. I can't work him free_ "Armin said.

" _Then we cut_ "Rico stated

" _Wait. We don't know what that might do_ "I said. Worry was filled in my voice

Too late. She already cut the strands sticking to Eren's hand before I even finished the sentence. Eren and Armin feel down. I heard Armin cough but I didn't had time to ask him if he was okay cause 2 titans were on them.

" _EREN ARMIN_ "I yelled

' _shit shit shit shit'_ ,I won't reach. I was too far and there weren't much place to grapple on. I watched as one of the titans reached his hand out. ' _shit shit shit_ ' I moved as fast as I could but I was too far. I won't reach in time. That's when it happened. All I saw was a blur and then both the titans fell down. Someone landed on one of the titan corpses. Looking away from us. Possibly looking out for other stragglers. I jumped down to where Armin and Eren were.

" _Mikasa_ "Armin said

" _Who's that_ "I asked

Slowly the stranger turned his head to look at us. It was him. It was Captain Levi. Somehow a strange relief flooded me when I saw that he was okay. He looked at me and then averted his gaze to the others.

" _Pay attention kiddos,this is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is I'm looking at_ "He said

" _Captain Levi ,you're here. Does that mean that scouts have returned._ "Rico asked.

" _What does it looks like. I won't come back alone without informing others of the attack,would I?_ "he said.

" _No I mean where are the others_ "Rico asked

" _Doing some cleaning outside_ "he said.

Other members of the scouts landed down soon. Some looking surprised. Some looking confused. Some looking angry. But mostly everyone was calm. A group of 4 landed next to Levi. I assumed that they were his squad. Suddenly a women with glasses came running towards us. Looking excited. It looked that she was about to drool.

" _What was it that we just saw_ "She asked.

" _Hanji,hold your horses. First we need to get them over wall. Questions can wait_ " Commander Erwin said.

"R _ight you are_ "She responded back.

" _Levi,take your squad and get them over the wall. Return as soon as you can. We need every hand we can get to kill these titans as quickly as we can_ "Commander said

" _Oi brats,come with us_ "A guy who was trying to imitate Levi said.

Levi and his squad were leading us while we were following them. We were trying to avoid all the titans but few that crossed our paths were taking care of before they could even pose a danger to us

" _Captain,why aren't we going up the wall and walking over to the gate. Won't that be much safer_ "A girl asked

" _There's no telling how many soldiers die each second. We need to make the quickest route,Petra_ "Levi said.

" _But how come we didn't noticed the colossal titan_ "A blonde guy asked Levi

" _There is a chance that some titans can appear out of thin air,Eld. There is still a lot we don't know about those bastards_ "Levi said.

I was kinda impressed by his deductive skills. He figured out the truth about titans which are like Eren without even seeing it. No wonder he's the strongest soldier. I looked over my shoulder. The scouts were much impressive than I thought. Their coordination with one another was nice. They were sweeping the titans like they weren't even there.

" _We're here_ "Levi said.

We landed on the wall.

" _Rico take that brat to the other side and hand him over to the MP. You all can relax now. We'll take over now_ "He said while pointing towards Eren.

" _Yes sir. You 2 come with me_ "Rico said while lifting Eren.

I looked back. Levi and his squad had jumped down. I saw them killing a lot of titans. Levi was most skilled among them,obviously. No wonder he's the best.

" _Ackerman,pull back_ "I heard Rico said

" _Yes ma'am_ "I said and start following her

We landed on the other side of the wall. Other cadets of the 104th were already there. Well at-least those who survived. Rico took Eren with her and me and Armin followed. Soon she got to a MP and told her something. The guard called some of his fellow officer and took Eren from Rico and started taking him away.

" _Where are they taking him_ "Armin asked Rico

" _Possibly somewhere underground_ "Rico said

" _What will happen to him_ "I asked

" _We'll find out. You two can relax now_ "Rico said,walking away

We started walking in the opposite direction looking for someone whom we knew.

" _ARMIN_ "I heard Christa's voice

" _Christa. I'm glad your okay_ "Armin said while hugging her. The girl already had tears in her eyes

" _I was so worried_ "She said.

After a couple of hours news came that all the titans had been terminated. While 2 titans have been captured alive. The armored titan never showed up. Even with the scouts the casualties were high. Most of the dead or missing were of the trainee corp. And now we were given the orders to help the Garrison Regiment to clean the remaining mess. While helping with the cleanup I saw Levi walking towards the inner district with the other members of the scouts. Most of them looked tired. Not that I will blame them. They have been fighting the titans ceaselessly for more than 6 hours.

I wanted to talk to him. But I can't just go to him and speak to him. He's a high ranking official while I'm just a cadet. I watched as the commander came to him and spoke to him about something. He nodded his head and started to follow him. But at the last moment he looked back and saw me standing there. For once I thought he won't recognize me cause I had a mask on. He said something to the commander and came in my direction. I removed my mask so that he can see who I was. Though it looked like he already knew it was me.

" _What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the city_ "He said.

" _I wanted to say Thank you,sir. For saving my friends back then_ "I said.

" _I did what I seemed fit at the moment_ "He said

" _Do you know where Eren is_ "I asked

" _Who's Eren. That titan brat_ "He said

" _Yes. Rico handed her to the MP's and they took him away_ "I said

" _If you're worried about his safety then don't worry. He's safe. Obviously I can't tell you where he is,but don't worry_ "He said

" _What is going to happen to him_ "I asked

"Probably _a court trial or something. Worst case scenario. He'll be executed_ "He said calmly _._ My eyes widen. 

" _No. he's not a threat to humanity_ "I said

" _The court will decide that. I was just on my way to see him. If things play well then we might be able to save him_ "He said

" _B-But_ "I tried to speak but he spoke first

" _If you want to know what will happen to him then come to the top of wall rose tonight. I might even fill you up with some information_ "He said

I saw him go. And then I realized that he hadn't given me exact time to come up. He said 'Tonight' but didn't say how late or howearly. Damn him.

 **LEVI:**

" _Come on,It's an easy question,so answer it. What the hell is it that you wanna do_ "I asked that Titan bastard.

" _I wanna become a member of the scouts,and slaughter every titan that crosses my path_ " He replied,with quite some determination might I add.

" _Huh,well played. Alright then I'll take responsibility for him_ "I said while moving towards the cell.

" _Let the higher ups know it's going on,not that I impulsively trust him of course,it's more a matter of me trusting myself to deal with him. Kill him if I have to. The big wigs aren't likely to raise a question,my record more than speaks for itself,I'm pretty sure._ "I told Erwin

" _Good news Yeager. You're now officially a member of the scouts._ "I told the boy

" _You'll be presented in front of the court tomorrow. Be ready for everything_ "Erwin told him while getting up

" _Sir,what do you mean by everything_ "He asked us

" _Tell me Yeager,do you value your limps more or your life_ "I asked him

" _Huh,what kind of question is that,of course I value my life more_ "He said

" _Well then be prepared that we might have to cut your limps off to save your life_ "I told him while following Erwin out

Well I might have taken it a little too far but he need to be ready for everything. There's no telling what will happen in the court. Of course Erwin has somee idea about it. If someone asks me then I'm pretty sure that the MP's will try and kill him. If that is the case then it'll be easy to win the trial. All we need to do is to prove that he's of great value to humanity. Obviously it's easier said than done.

" _Levi,can you beat up Eren in front of everyone present in the court trial_ "Erwin asked me

" _Of course I can._ "I told him

" _Well then wait for my signal tomorrow. There is a chance that you might have to do it_ "He said

" _Alright,Sir_ "I told him,exerting greater emphasis on 'Sir'

We parted ways. I then remembered that I told that brat to meet me up on wall Rose. I went to the room that was given to me in the Garrison HQ and took out my ODM gear. I took my time to get up the wall cause I wasn't sure when she'll show up and I don't want to wait.

I saw that a few Garrisons were still up on the wall. I saw her at some distance,looking at torst district. She still had her uniform on. She looked tried and something told me that she has been here for a long time. I walked over to her. I expected her to turn back but she was spacing out or something. So I walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder. I must have startled her. Cause she took a step forward in panic and fell down. I would have moved to save her if I wasn't so disgusted by her lack of attention. She maneuvered back to the top and looked embarrassed and kind of angry.

" _Seriously you're that easy to scare_ "I asked her

" _I was thinking about something,that's why I didn't hear you approach_ "She replied

" _How long have you been here_ "I asked

" _About an hour_ "She said,definitely not happy to wait that long

" _So you skipped dinner_ "I stated

" _Well I had to. It's not like you gave me a certain time to meet you_ "She said

" _Here,take it_ "I said while handing out a packet

" _What is it_ "She asked

" _Field ration,by the time you'll get back to your HQ,dinner would be over. This will pull you through the night. After all it's my fault that you had to skip dinner_ "I said

She took it and started to eat it while I stood there and watched her. She was looking kinda cute and adorable. I was surprised that I was thinking that way. But the way she was nibbling on the piece of food was really cute. I didn't knew that watching someone eat can be this interesting. She was almost finished so I averted my gaze up to the stars.

" _So,captain. What's gonna happen to Eren_ "She asked

" _He'll be presented in front of the court tomorrow. And the scouts will try to win the trial_ " I told her

" _Oh. What are the chances that he'll be released unharmed_ "She asked

" _I guess 85%_ "I told her

" _Captain I just want to tell you that... he's not a threat to humanity_ "She said.

" _I know. I just talked to him and it's pretty clear to me that he isn't a threat_ "I told her

" _You t-talked to him. Is he fine. Tell me that the MP didn't do any harm to him_ "She said sounding really worried

" _Of-course he's fine. The MP's are too terrified that he'll turn into a titan and attack them. They won't hurt him. Much_ " I told her and I don't know why I added the 'much' part.

" _Well that's a relief_ "She said

" _Why are you so attached to him_ "I asked

" _He-He's the only family I have_ "She said

" _Really. A family. Cause I think he's the same guy for whom you were crying your eyes out the last night_ "I said

She tensed up a little and said

" _Actually he is. But then I realized that he looks at me as a sister so I thought that it would be for the best if I saw him like a brother_ "She said

" _You realized that he looks at you as a sister. Let me guess he said that he liked someone else in front of you_ " _I_ pried

" _Honestly he did_ "She said

I don't know why but it started to make me hate him even more. I was surprised. I really was. Why do I even care what he did or he didn't. Why do I give a shit if this girl wasn't loved back by him. Man I think I need to get my head checked. Maybe I'll let shitty glasses take a look at it.

" _Captain?_ "She said

" _What_ "I asked

" _You-you were spacing out_ "She said,smirking a little.

"Y _ou should get back and get some sleep_ "I told her.

She yawned and said

" _I guess you're right. Goodnight Captain_ "She said

" _Goodnight umm_ "I trailed off

" _Mikasa_ "She told her name

" _Goodnight Mikasa_ "I said

She maneuvered down and towards the building of her HQ _._ I watched her go. Something was wrong with me and that girl 'Mikasa' was the cause of it. I stayed there for a while looking at the trost district. The only place where humans have won against the titans. I too went back to the Garrison's HQ and to my room.

" _I should get some sleep too_ "I said to myself

I laid on the bed. Thinking about today's events and the ones that will come tomorrow. And finally thinking about 'Mikasa'. Her name sounded good. I don't why but it left a sweet tasted in my mouth.

" _Damn I'm starting to lose it_ "I said and finally let sleep take over me

 **Author's Note:- Another chapter completed. So it might seem a little too weird to you guys,cause I also think that same. But I had to write something. Sorry if Levi and Mikasa were OOC. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Staring Eyes

_**Author's Note:- I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block. But I'm out of it now. Also there might be some grammatical error so,sorry in advance Enjoy :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer:-I don't own Attack on Titan**_

 **MIKASA:**

" _JUST SHUT UP AND PUT ALL YOUR FAITH IN ME_ " Eren yelled

'Damn is he trying to get himself killed or something. He need to start controlling his anger cause he always says the wrong thing in the wrong place'.

" _Take aim dammit_ " The commander of MP's said

'shit this is bad'

" _Yes sir_ "A soldier said and pointed his gun at Eren

 _THUD_

I looked towards Eren and saw one of his tooth flying through the room and I saw Levi standing beside him with one of his legs raised up. For a second I was confused about what had happened. But then it came to me. Levi had kicked Eren for being a brat.

He kicked Eren in the stomach and then hit him in the face with his knee. I was shocked. How dare he embarrass Eren like that. I moved forwards to give that shorty a piece of my mind only to have my hand being held to stop me. I looked back to see it was Armin.

" _Mikasa Wait_ "He said

By the time I looked ahead of me Levi had stepped on Eren's face.

" _You know personally I think nothing instills discipline like pain. You don't need a good talking to what your in need boy is to be taught a lesson and you happen to be in perfect kicking position_ " He said

'Arrogant _Bastard. I'll make him pay for it_ '

I thought he was done with Eren but he hit a couple of more times. And I was having a hard time keeping myself from freeing my hand and beating the shit out of that shorty,even though something told me that I wasn't a match for him.

" _Now hold on Levi_ "Commander of MP's said

" _What is it?_ "Levi asked while keeping his foot on Eren's face like it was nothing

" _It's dangerous. What if he gets angry,turns into a titan_ "He said. And I suddenly imagined Eren in his titan form,running after that shorty and the shorty running for his life

" _Don't be silly after all you guy just want to dissect him don't you_ "He said

I'll make him pay for it. I certainly would. He looked back towards Eren. And I thought that if he hits Eren one more time I'll definitely beat him up right now.

" _During the time that he was transformed they say that Yeager was able to kill 20 titans before he finally ran out of strength as an enemy his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous but i can still take him down without a problem how many of you can say the same before you torment the beast you better think can you actually kill him_ "He said.

Damn arrogant bastard.

" _Sir I have a proposition_ "Commander Erwin said

" _Proceed_ "

" _Eren be put under captain Levi's supervision. and we'll conduct an reckon mission outside the wall_ "The commander said

" _Yeager will join you in the excursion_ "

" _yes sir and you can look at the result yourself_ "Commander replied

" _Eren Yeager will be closely supervised and if he should lose control_ "

" _I can definitely kill him if it comes to that. The only downside is that there's absolutely no middle ground_ "Levi said

I released an audible grunt. People around me backed off but that bastard just looked at me like I was nothing.

" _Hmm then i have made my choice_ "

After everything Eren was put under Levi's supervision. And that helped nothing to calm me down. He would definitely torture him. Run weird experiments. But the worst part was that I can't do anything. All this time I've been with Eren I have always protected him but now when he need to be protected the most I can't do a single thing.

( _After the cadets joined the Survey corps_ )

 **LEVI'S POV:**

While making my way to the stables with my horse the only thing on my mind was the coming expedition. Even though I trust Erwin's decision but is it really a good idea to let the cadets join in the expedition. Something tells me that the expedition is more than a test to try and reach wall Maria. But Erwin hasn't told us about that. Maybe he is thinking about whom he can trust.

" _That pipsqueak took things way too far I will make him pay for what he has done_ "

I knew that venom filled voice. I saw her talking to Eren. Not that I cared but someone needs to teach her to respect her seniors. But right now I had some paperwork to fill so guess teaching her a lesson will have to wait. I handed the rein of my horse to Oluo and made way to my office.

After a while their was a knock at the door of my office.

" _Enter_ " I said

The door opened to reveal a determined looking Mikasa. I can already feel the headache. Something told me that it was more than a Captain and Cadet meeting. Only if she came after I finished my paperwork. Now I'll have to stay up late and that will not help my already throbbing head. What did I do to deserve this. Ending my silent pleading I asked her.

" _What the hell do you want_ " I made sure to add extra venom in my voice,maybe she'll get scared or something and leave me alone. Though I knew it wasn't happening.

" _How dare you_ "She replied with the same tone.

" _What are you babbling about_ "I asked her putting down my pen

" _You know exactly what I'm talking about. How dare you hit Eren in front of so many people_ "

" _So you don't mind if I hit him in front of a few people_ " I asked with a smirk

" _Umm..._ "She was a loss at words and it made me feel good for some reason.

" _I'm guessing you don't know that what I did was for his own fucking good_ "I told

" _Huh. W-what do you mean_ "She asked.

" _if I hadn't beaten Eren then what do you think would have happened_ "I asked her

She was unable to answer. At that moment I found out that she may be smart but when it includes that brat Eren then all she thinks about is him. I slowly got up from my chair and made my way to her. I half expected her to back off but she didn't move. But she stood her ground.

" _Those MP's would have gotten the custody of Eren and after doing all the poking and experimenting they want to do on him he would have been executed … in front of a lot more people than present in court that day._ " I said bringing my face close to hers. I can see she was uncomfortable and a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

" _So instead of coming here with that angry expression it will be better if you think about things first_ " I said.

I walked back to my chair. That went better than I expected. Though I was surprised with my actions. What the hell was I thinking getting so close to her. What is someone walked in on us. The last thing I want is to start some rumors.

" _Dismissed_ " I told her.

She hurriedly got out of my office.I smirked. That went better than expected. Now I can get back to the paperwork I had. But after 5 minutes I knew there was no way I can get this paperwork done. _She_ was on my mind. I wonder what she will be thinking about me after our little talk. At least I don't have a headache.

" _LEVI. Can we conduct some experiments on Eren tomorrow_ "Hanji yelled while entering my room uninvited

" _I spoke too soon_ "I thought out loud

 **Mikasa's POV:**

For the next few days I avoided Levi as much as I can. And it wasn't that difficult. It's not like I saw him much to begin with. I only saw him during dinners. Though he usually sat with his squad or with the other higher ups of the scouts. He didn't talked much. Usually he just added a few words here and there. And he had a weird way of holding his cup of tea or coffee or whatever it was. And he never even glanced at me.

Though one part of me was grateful but another, a more childish part was sad that he won't even look at me. And to think that a few days ago he was so close to me that if anyone had walked in then they would have definitely thought we were kissing. This thought made me blush.

" _Mikasa do you have a fever or something. If I didn't know better I would have thought your blushing_ " Sasha said with a mouthful of bread. I was really impressed with her ability to talk with large quantities of food in her mouth.

" _No. It's nothing important_ " I lied. She didn't look convinced but left the topic.

I stealed a glance at him again. I noticed I've been doing that a lot ever since our little _meeting_ in his office. Though I have avoided being caught till now but I don't know how long will my luck last. I guess that's what happens when you spend years stealing glances at someone as dense as Eren. You lose your ability to hide things.

I have learned a lot about him. He was definitely a clean-freak. He was never late. And he always had his _I-Don't-Give-A-Single-Fuck_ expression,unless someone messes up with cleaning duties. Mostly he is seen with his squad. Though he preferred drinking his tea in a quiet spot.

He suddenly looked towards our table and it was at that moment that I realized that I have been staring at him for like a minute or so. And at that moment I was grateful for my quick reflexes cause I was able to turn my head towards my plate in time,hopefully before he noticed that I was looking at him.

" _Eren,come here for a moment_ "He said in his usual flat voice

" _Yes sir_ "Eren replied before hurriedly making his way to the superior's table. That's what we cadets have started to call that table after our first few days.

After a few moments of exchanging words with a annoyed looking Levi and an over exciting looking Hanji,Eren returned.

" _What was that all about_ "Armin asked

" _Oh nothing. Hanji wants to conduct some transformation experiments on me._ "Eren replied

" _What kind of experiments_ "Jean asked

" _Nothing much. They are gonna put me down in a dried up well and then I'll transform,so even if I lose control I can't do any damage or any sorts. And Captain Levi won't have to kill me_ "He replied. 

" _That's a good plan,Eren_ "Armin said

" _I know. Captain Levi came up with it_ "Eren said

" _Oh_ "I said

After the dinner I came back to the room that I shared with Sasha. Unlike while in training where we had to share room with lot of people in scouts due to a lack of soldiers one room was shared with only two people and high ranking officers were given their own room.

" _Hey,Mikasa_ "I heard Sasha call from the hallway

" _What's up,Sasha_ "I asked

" _What's up with you,lately_ "She asked

" _What do you mean_ "

" _Look Mikasa,I've know you since we starting training. You're acting differently ever since we joined the scouts. Even today when Eren told us about his experiments you said nothing. The Mikasa I know would have thrown a tantrum until his experiments were canceled_ "She explained

" _Oh,it's nothing_ "I lied

" _You have started to like someone,haven't you_ "She asked with a smirk

" _Damn. Is it that obvious_ "I asked

" _Yes_ "She said as a matter of factly

" _Look,you won't tell anyone about it okay. Or I'll kill you._ "I threatened her

" _Don't worry. I won't. So who's he_ "She asked

"Promise _you won't laugh or tell anyone_ "I asked

" _Okay. I promised_ "She said

At that moment I thought. And now there was no denying the fact that I like him. He's just so perfect. The way he maneuvers on his ODM Gear,or the way his lips turn up slightly when he takes the first sip of his tea. But to feel this way,was it right. I have been denying the fact for several days but it didn't help. And it felt like if I didn't tell anyone then I might explode. So I took a deep breath know what the reaction will be and said

" _Umm... Do you Captain Levi..._ "

" _WHAT!_ "She exclaimed.

Wow,that's the same reaction I had when the thought first crossed my mind. I don't know what happened. One day I could have murdered him and the next I started to like him little by little. And before I even know it I was always staring at him all the time.

" _Mikasa,are you serious. Captain Levi. Seriously. Do you really like Captain Levi_ "Her eyes was wide from surprise

" _I don't know to be honest. It's just so confusing. I don't know how I feel about him myself_ "I told her honestly.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them and wrapped my arms around it. I heard Sasha scoot over to where I was sitting

" _Look Mikasa. It's fine okay. I don't judge you. You can't helped liking someone. I mean look at me. I never thought I'll like someone like Conny but,look at us now. There's no need to cry_ "She said kindly

" _I'm not crying. I just don't know what to do_ "I told her

" _Oh well,Why don't you tell him_ "She suggested

" _And get murdered,No thanks_ "I mocked her

" _Come on. What's the worst that can happen_ "She asked

" _A lot_ "I told her

" _Fine. Keep being negative_ "She said and went to sleep leaving me alone to figure out my thoughts.

 **LEVI'S POV:**

'Damn that was close'. I said to myself quickly turning my head before she could catch me looking at her. After a while I noticed she has been looking at me for the last minutes or so. Enough I can't take it anymore. I'd like her to stop looking at me and let me enjoy my dinner. I was aware Hanji was going on about experiments and there was only one way to stop her. I looked towards Mikasa's table and she looked away. I sighed.

" _Eren,come here for a moment_ "I yelled

That brat came and asked me what's wrong and I told him that we are going to conduct some experiments on him and he should discuss the details with Hanji. They started talking and I started staring at Mikasa. I don't know why but ever since I told her the truth about the courtroom incident I have felt this weird attraction towards her

I saw that she was not eating much or talking to her friends. Just staring at her plate. And the same thought that has been whirling around my head for the past few days came again. 'She's so damn cute'. Great this is just fucking great. For god's sake she my subordinate and thinking about her like this is just ….

" _Levi,what if he loses control_ "Hanji asked,pulling me out of my thoughts.

" _I'll kill him_ "I said

" _Okay,let's try this again,how we avoid him getting killed by you_ "She asked

" _We'll use a dried up well I know. It's deep enough to contain him if he loses control_ " I told them.

" _Okay sir. When should I expect for us to leave_ "Eren asked

" _Tomorrow at 8 in the morning. You're dismissed_ "I told her

" _Yes sir_ "He said,then left after giving us the usual salute.

But now Hanji was talking about the experiment. Damn not such a great idea. My thoughts wandered back to a certain cadet. It all started after our little fight. I just don't know what happened but now she was always in my thoughts. And I couldn't help but stare at her a lot.

I started to like a lot of things about her. Like the way she train or the way she walks confidently. I just couldn't help it. Though I know it is wrong and it won't get me anywhere. I ate as fast fast as I could and returned to my room before I was caught staring at her.

I tried to sleep but she was still on my thoughts. 'Damn it just stop already'. I scolded myself and closed my eyes. Finally after a while sleep came to me

I woke up next morning,earlier than necessary but it couldn't be helped. I went down to the dinner hall and like I expected it was empty. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea and sat down. I was grateful for the peace the morning provided but it was short lived. Soon the door to the hall opened and the first thing that came in my view was a red scarf. I groaned inwardly. 'So much for peace' I thought. She must have not seen me yet cause she walked towards the kitchen without looking at me.

" _What are you doing up this early in the morning_ "I asked

She jumped up a bit. Obviously she hadn't see me.

" _I can ask you the same question_ "She said

" _Are you always this snappy_ "I asked

" _None of you business_ "She replied

" _Like I care_ "I said

She went into the kitchen and after a few minutes came out with the cup of something. Most likely tea. She look a little bit confused. Probably wondering if she should sit on the same table as me or not. After a few moments I let out a sigh and motioned towards the chair across from my own. She walked over and hesitantly sat down.

We sat there in silence sipping our tea. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence. She was lost in her thoughts and was absentmindedly running her finger on the rim of her cup. And at that moment the same thought came in my mind once again. 'She's so damn cute'.

" _Have you memorized the formation which will be used in the upcoming expedition_ "I asked her

" _Yes_ "Her reply was short and straight forward

The silence once again took over us and after a while she was finished and started to leave and I asked her

" _You do realized that we are performing experiments on Eren today"_

" _Yes sir I know_ "She replied

" _And you're okay with it_ "I asked

" _Eren said you came up with a plan,and I trust you_ "

She suddenly realized what she had said. Her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink and she hurried up and went out the hall. I heard the door close and I closed my eyes. Thinking about what had just happened. A few moments later the door opened again to reveal a still-sleepy Hanji standing at it.

" _What was that all about_ "She asked

I sighed. 'She's so damn cute'. Great,just fucking great.

 _ **Author's Note: There you go,guy. Chapter 5. It might seem a little hurried up cause I finished it in one day. The next chapter will be much sooner than you think. Well Review and tell me what you think about it.**_


End file.
